


Kingdoms, Shadows, & a little more ;)

by Crudmuffintheevil



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crudmuffintheevil/pseuds/Crudmuffintheevil
Summary: Willow sees a familiar face.





	Kingdoms, Shadows, & a little more ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please leave comments even if you dislike the work comment constructive criticism

Little white speaks of snow fall gracefully as the cold winds howled outside of the tavern. Ice creeps up the glass windows. One thing was for sure, Willow was sure glad that she’s inside the pub instead of out in the wet, cold, & gross snow. Inside it was bright & warm and the large fire place was a nice plus. “Honestly” she thought “Whats the point of this stupid season?” She thought.  
A man suddenly roared something unpleasant from the corner of the bar. 

Willow decided to control her temper & not pick a fight she would definitely lose. “Coming right up” she first out of her mouth in the nicest tone she could muster. She really hated the factor worker especially now when they got wasted. But this was her job & it paid a decent amount, She couldn't afford to lose another job (especially with her reputation). After delivering a drink to the factory worker & doing her best to ignore some people Willow decided to sit by the fireplace. It wasn’t a very busy night anyway so she could take a small break. The fire was nice but today instead of the usual plain oak (Which still smelled great I mean you can’t go wrong with fire in general) but today they had Cedar which lights pretty easily, & the smell is pretty cleansing. As a plus Cedar sparks quite a bit which allows the flames to fliker & dance with joy, Freedom unlike its ever seen before. Until it burns out & has to face realitys cold hard truth. That after it’s light is gone, it's just a speck of Insignificant ash in a large pile. But she could enjoy the fire while it lasted. 

“THUD” Came from the other side of the room. Willow whipped her head around to the other side of the room only to see a man with the strangest looking looking hair style she had seen in her life fall face first onto the table. Another drunkie she thought to herself. Upon further examination she realized she recognized him. His name was Percival wasn't it? He looked at least an inch taller than her. Wore a rather expensive looking outfit for someone in this joint, It was all & his hair. What was up with it? It was pitch black & it stuck out on top somehow? Kind of like a weird W. That hair was a dead ringer & she was surprised she didn't recognize him sooner because of it.

She felt that she still owed him for the favor he he did for her all those years ago. He probably wouldn't remember anyway. Since she didn't know where he lived she would have to bring him to her home. Usually she would walk home but she realized that she can’t carry a six foot man in the snow for half an hour. So she had to pay for a carriage & let a grown man sleeps in her house. Maybe it this was a bad idea but she hated the feeling of regret & owing someone. This man was a deep sleeper because throughout the whole ride he was fast asleep like a baby. He was laying there with his head on her shoulder. Sound asleep unknowing what was going on. When the finally arrived at Willows apartment building (6 9 18 5 Wilton lane) Willow dragged Percival into the crumbling building. Luckily she was on the first floor (she didn't think that she would be able to drag him up the stairs). Her apartment was a small, two room & one bathroom area. It had all the things she needed, an ice box, a stove, a bed, etc. But by far her favorite appliance she had was the fire place.The place was a little luxury that she could afford. Then she carried him to her room & plopped him on the bed. He was laid down . She decided to sleep by the fireplace tonight after all the small bed was taken up by someone who clearly needed it more. She grabbed her best (& only friend) her teddy bear bernie. Curled up by the soothing crinkles & the bright light of her cozy fire Willow drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Agggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh. That took forever if you want more & have comments & opinions please put them. We all have free speech so please comment. Comment what ever you like even if you say somthing dumb like "Potatos are peepole 2" & Have a great day!
> 
> Ps. If you ship ChesterxHutch your right


End file.
